


His Girl

by Ashley_Winchester_77



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dark, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Rape, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/pseuds/Ashley_Winchester_77
Summary: Bucky is sent on recon to eye a possible threat. But he falls victim to his targets date. Captivating him so much so he wants to possess her. And he will have her whether she likes it or not.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deathandelirium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathandelirium/gifts).



> This is a very dark story. There will be no fluff and angst. There will only be carnage and depravity. So please if this isn't your cup of tea. Leave! 💯
> 
> And this story is for a special best friend/sister. She has supported me and continues to do so. I am glad she is in my life. Major love for her and Enjoy! 🥰❣️

Bucky was sent to recon a target that Hydra was interested in. But what caught him was the sight of the beautiful women that was on his arm. The way she clung to the target. She was so beautiful to him. But why was he not alone. He was supposed to be. But he'd deal with that bit later on that night.

He saw the beauty swirling to the beat of the music. He wanted her his and not the punk she was hanging on. But he knew that he'd have to be tactful in getting her. He already felt his pants get tight and strained.

"If she knows what is best for her. Then she will know that in time she will be mine. Mine to fuck ruthlessly. Mine to breed. Mine to claim. Not that loser!" thought Bucky dangerously.

He grew hostile when she kissed the target. Grinning like a slut. He'd make sure that she was his slut. Gagging on his cock and begging for his cum. Waiting like a good little bitch in heat. He'd turn that smile into his dirty playground. Have her smiling in a certain other way.

"You will know that you belong to me. I'll kill that fucker at her feet. Not before he rapes her into compliance. Watch him tear her world apart." thought Bucky angrily.

He wrenched his aching cock out. He was in a dark alley anyways. Seeing her smiling jovial face. Watch when he fucks the smile off her stupid whore face. He was jerking off quite violently. Lost in his dark lust for her. Seeing her quite cute body dance about. 

"Watch when your pathetic body us bouncing up and down my shaft. See you fight to get away from me. Watch when I breed you like your suppose to!" Thought Bucky yet again.

He roared his release out into that alley. Seeing his hot white cum splash the ground. And grunting in anger that it was wasted in such a way. Wishing it was buried deep his target's date body.

Bucky one way or the other would have her. She would come to him. Even if meant stalking her. Watch her beg for him to stop hurting her sobbing fucked out body. It was his body since he set his eyes on her.

"Next time princess Daddy is coming for you. You better be ready for what I dish out. Cause once mine there will be no breaks or mercy. Just order and his laws he'd set for her. She would be his and that was final!" Thought Bucky insanely.

He walked away with an evil chuckle. Looking back at his targets date and looking smug about it. That bitch had no ideal what kind of beast had awoken. And she would see it too and while it ripped her to bits. She better rest well and good while she can. Cause once he has her that won't be happening too often.


	2. Chapter 2

(Y/n) knew that she was being followed around. And knowing someone had been in her place. The scent of a man that wasn't her boyfriend. And her lacy pink panties had gone missing. And they were her favorite pair too. It creeped her out and she had camera's installed.

She however was highly upset that someone was leaving disgusting notes about too. In places she knew only to look. Rangibg from downright depraved to heathen behavior. It scared her to bits too no less.

Then the notes were to how she was going to fucked like nobody ever had. To being shown how much if a slut she was. To graphic depiction on that the guy would spend himself in her. And letting it leak down between her legs. It was all just perverted to her.

She didn't mind having sex. But sex with her boyfriend was like experiencing another level. He brought her body such joy and bliss. She and her boyfriend loves the other deeply and fondly. Nothing could ever stop that. Marriage wasn't that far off.

But the notes got violent in such way she stayed away from her boyfriend. Cause she was being threatened that if she went to him. Then he'd get killed for him touching her. And that he'd do it after he rapes her into compliance and ordered to stay put.

So she only went out to get food and necessities. Then going to work and hanging out with friends. And even that was strained at best. Her friend's knew something was up. But they were going to wait for her to say something. As a sign of respect to her.

Then her boyfriend stayed over for a few days. Just to do things to cheer her up. They went to amusement parks. To going to coney island for fun. He just wanted to make his girlfriend happy and joyful. And in those few days he brought her many nights of orgasmic highs. Seeing her smiling and less stressed.

(Y/n) had long since ignored the man that was stalking her. Seeing to it that she had a bounce to her step. Not letting that evil man haunt her every breath. But she knew he was watching her and laying in wait.


	3. Chapter 3

Bucky was hearing Steve drone on again. Don't get him wrong he loves his best friend. But he just wanted to get back to (Y/n) and spy on her. She however was testing his more darker urges. The way she slept like an angel. He wanted her dirty and marked. Marked in such way she couldn't look the same.

"Steve I need to go and do more recon. Maybe if you stop bringing me in every few minutes. I could actually finish it." said Bucky vainly.

"I'm just trying to help you out. With more strategies to get it done faster. But you've been at this for weeks. Weeks of really no new info. Like where he goes at night. Or why Hydra is so fascinated in him." said Steve.

Bucky at this point did things his way. Not that he wasn't interested in how the avengers did things. But his way seemed better and more faster. But he was getting a place all set up for his slutty wife to be. And he was almost finished. All he needed to do was trap and breed her. But kill her boyfriend first in a staged accident. So no one cared to look to him afterwards.

"Steve I care about you and all. But I do things my way. Mind you I have been at this far longer then you. And I have always gotten the job. So before you question me. Know I know what to do." said Bucky.

Bucky walked out of the meeting room. He made his way to his room.and got nude. Stroking his painfully hard cock and gripping it nice and tight. He knew his princess would be too. Thrusting away with a wild caveman style. Making animalistic sounds and cumming all over his pecs. 

"My princess will be painted in my white goo. She will learn to have in and out of her body. My princess will obey me or will just take what I want. With no regard to her comfort. She is mine. MINE!" thought Bucky darkly.

Bucky got up and got cleaned up. Leaving the tower for a bit. Going to stalk his princess and see what she was up to. Seeing she was playing video games such Mario Cart. Seeing her kicking ass and beating the other players. His princess is such a fighter. 

But once he had her he'd make sure that fight was sure as shit gone. He'd make sure that she stayed obiediant. Serving his every suck desire and lust. He'd breed the bitch before she even knew it was happening. And by that point it'd be too late. 


	4. Chapter 4

(Y/n) had been late waking up from her alarm. Tossing in the first thing she could. Grabbing her bag and taking off. But making a quick stop to her local coffee shop. Having ordered her drink. And now being short a dollar. Looking in her bag for change.

"Here dollface. It's the least I can do to help you." said Bucky.

She was handed her drink and smiles happily. Bucky saw her beautiful face up close and smell how sweet she smelled. And it drive him insane with lustful want.

"Aw thank you so very much. This means alot to me. Not a whole of people do what you did. Here is my number so I can pay it back!" said (Y/n) to him.

She handed her number over to him. And made a swift exit to get to work. Bucky pocketed the treasure in his jeans. And went up to make his order for his drink. Which just happened to be what she had got.

She barely made it into work. Cause she already owned a publishing company. And it was going really well. And for someone that was as young as she was. Just then she received a message from a random person.

_Coffe Guy here....Here is my number and the name is Bucky. We can meet tomorrow for more coffee. I am suck at this texting thing. Text me if interested._

She giggled at how playful this guy sounded. But she sent him a text back. Just so there wasn't a mix up.

_Coffee Girl here....I would love to have coffee with you. You were a literal life-saver. But send me details of when and such to get coffee. Hoping your having a nice day._

Sge then got to work and having made arrangements to have coffee with Bucky. It seemed friendly enough to just him up a bit. Since he was kind enough to help.

Bucky on the other hand was too pleased. And just by chance was there getting coffee. So that he could spy on his slut. She had no clue he was close to being done with the house he would have set up. And he'd be having her soon. A smirk adorned his face like an evil angel ready to strike his prey.

"What has you smiling like an idiot Buck?" asked Steve.

"I finally got a date with that girl I've been talking to you about." said Bucky happily.

"Well good for you. You deserve to be happy. Have fun and enjoy!" said Steve.

Oh Steve had no ideal how much fun he'd be having soon. And he'd have her one way or the other. Damn just thinking about her got him so damn hard. 

"Soon dollface. You'll be mine and no matter what!" thought Bucky darkly.


End file.
